A Death in Time
by SanGoku308
Summary: Barry Allen has his life looking for the impossible but now he is starting to he will never find it. That is until he meets a woman who can make the impossible, possible. There will be platonic snowbarry.
1. Lost

**Author's Notes: I thought since The Doctor transform into anybody, I thought it would be a cool idea a Flash character as The Doctor. I chose to put Caitlin as the Doctor because I imagined a pretty cool look for her. Hopefully I get her look across by the end of this story.**

Doctor Who: A Death in Time

Chapter 1: Lost

At ten o'clock in the morning a woman is walking down a dirty alleyway. Her memory on the last half hour is fuzzy. She doesn't know where she is or how she got here; the only thing she can think about is an image of a girl. She didn't recognize who this girl was but she knew the girl was important but not in a positive way. If anything the girl made her sad, like she failed to give the last scoop of ice cream or something like that. Either way, the girl wasn't important right now, she needed to find out where she was, so she could get a good look at herself. However, this body was brand new, so all she could do was stagger through the alleyway. This was exciting, however, for the woman because a new body means a new voice, strengths, weaknesses, and best of all, new hair. Maybe she's ginger this time. As she was thinking all this, she walked out to a busy sidewalk. People were walking to work, restaurants, and grocery stores, either way, these people in her way. She didn't know where she was going. She just hoped that she could find place that had a mirror. She accidentally bumped into particularly tall gentleman. She kept on walking, disregarding the man who shouted "Watch were you're going!"

Well my hearing pretty good. So that's something.

As she was thinking this, she walk past a 1970 Chevrolet that was sitting next to a parking meter. As she walked out into the middle of the street, a mother was looking at her text messages while driving her van and she didn't notice that she was driving towards the disoriented woman. As the girl in ragged clothes looked up to see the van coming towards her, all she could see was that burnet again. She was standing in a whirlwind of fire.

"Who are you?" She said just when…

Barry Allen sleeps at his desk, dreaming of better days. Days when his mother would read him bed time stories about knights in shining armor batting dragons who had the princess with intent on eating her. Deep down inside, he knew that this wasn't real but it didn't matter because he didn't like the real world. It's too bad he can't stay here forever because just as his mother was getting to part of the story where the knight was about to kill the dragon he heard a voice that said "Barry, wake up" His world starts shake and crumble around him. He hugs and grips on tight to his mother in hopes to keep himself locked in his world. "Barry, wake up!" the voice said loader and this time it was more familiar. He knew this who this person was but with his new world crumbling around he was disappointed to hear it.

Barry awoke slowly, wishing he could go back to his world of happiness but he knew that wasn't in the cards for him. He looked around his office to see who woke him up. Barry's office was messy with paper about sightings of UFOs, Bigfoot, men who could destroy solid concrete. There's even a paper about woman who could form an ice pick out of thin air. If Barry could just one impossible thing, he could get his dad prove his dad's innocence. Barry was think was thinking about this when heard the again. "Barry." Barry looked over to see his adopted father standing next to him. "Morning, Joe. What are you doing here?"

"I need to know if you finished your report the Snart case yet."

"Oh, yea, it's finished, just give me a minute to find it." Barry cleared the newspapers and Big Belly Burger wrappers off his desk to find that report. While Barry was searching for his report, Joe picked one of the magazine that fell to the floor. The headline read CORPSE WITH TWO HEARTS WAS DISCOVERED. He knew that Barry was looking for the impossible but it seemed like he was getting desperate. Joe was starting to get worried, Barry has spent a good portion of his career as a CSI on trying solve his mother's case but now he's spending most of his nights chasing fairy tales about impossible entities who can control the weather or turn into steal. There wasn't much he could now, once Barry sets his mind to something there wasn't any talking him out of it, so all he could do now was support him and hope for the best. Joe was still look at the magazine when Barry said "Got it!" He handed a thick file to Joe and as Joe took the file he looked at Barry and his baggy eyes.

"Why don't we get you some coffee? You might need it today."

"Yea, okay." Barry got out of his chair and stretched his arms across his chest. He needed that after sleeping an uncomfortable chair. After that they were off.

As they walked out of Jitters, Barry was thinking about an article in the newspaper he was reading the night before. The article talked about a sighting of a man on fire. The burning man was supposedly living under a bridge near the Central City Train Station, he thought he should check that place he finished the crime scene. Usually he be excited to check out sightings like these but now, after so many dead ends, he was starting to lose his faith in the impossible. If this doesn't work out he's done.

After coming to this Barry needed to take a drink of his coffee. The coffee was helpful in this case, only because the bitter was far better than feeling he was getting in his stomach.

Well, I can only pray for a miracle at this point.

Just after Barry had finished taking a sip of coffee, Barry looked across the street to a woman. She seemed disoriented because she was walking out in the middle of the road. Barry looked to see a van coming down the road. He runs across the road to push the girl out of the way of the van. They land on the other side of the road hard.

Barry got to his hands and pushed himself off of the girl lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh-ee" The girl said, she got up slowly. She put her left hand on the back of her head. As soon as Barry to his feet, he bent down and offered his hand to the girl. She looked at Barry with curiosity, and she takes his hand. As Barry the girl to her feet, she started coughing.

"Are you okay?" The girl was still coughing violently, making Barry concerned. Sure, he didn't know this girl but Barry felt genuine concern for people even he didn't know them. "Here drink this." Barry offered his coffee, and that's when with huge final cough, a gold dust like substance came out of her mouth and flouting in the air for only few seconds until disappeared into the atmosphere.

Barry just stood there in shock and aw. The impossible is real. Barry got excited because the impossible was real. With that realization, Barry only had question this girl:

"Who are you?"

Author's Notes: If you made it to the end, thanks for reading. I'll be working on the next chapter all this month, so look forward to it February.


	2. A New Friend in Need

A Death in Time

Chapter 2:

A New Friend in Need

After his mother said goodnight, Barry Allen struggle to get comfortable in his bed. His body is pretty sore from the beating he received today.

A group of bullies were picking on a girl who was in his class. Barry had always envisioned as a superhero, the pure hearted hero, so he wasn't going to stand by while a damsel in destress was in danger.

This how he results of a black eye and burses all over his body. Eventually he settled on lying on his stomach because the position straitens his back, making more comfortable.

He was about to fall asleep when all of the sudden he heard a loud Bang from down stairs. He sat up on the bed in one flued motion, and it was in that moment that saw the impossible. The water was physically rising out his fish tank.

Barry was mesmerized by what he seeing; he got out of his bed take a closer look but when he was two steps away from the fish tank, the water fell back into the tank.

Barry was confused, but he didn't have any time to ask any questions as he heard another bang from down stairs. Barry ran out of his room and down the stairs to find his mother in the middle of the living room; surrounded by whirlwind of what looked like red and yellow electricity.

Barry was stunned, he had never anything this. What was happening to his mother? He shouted "Mom!" Then for split second, Barry saw him, The person he would call The Man in Yellow.

Just then, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned to see his father standing there, who got down to Barry's height and shouted "Run, Barry, Run!"

Barry was about to protest when someone grabbed him. In a matter seconds Barry found himself six blocks away from his house.

How? Barry's ten year old mind couldn't process it. In fact so much had just happened in a matter of minutes. The fish tank, his mother, and being transported across the town.

It took him a few minutes to figure out where he was; it was so dark out he had trouble seeing the street sign on the street corner. When finally figured out the name of the street, he did the thing he could do. Barry ran all the way home.

After twenty minutes of running, Barry finally got to his home. He was very confused to cop cars and police men swarming his house. Then the worst came to his mind.

He ran past the police officer who was standing in front of him to get into his house. He ran fast enough that the cop didn't notice him.

The cops did noticed but they were too slow to catch him before reached living room. As soon as Barry saw his mother, lying of the carpet with blood gushing out of her stomach, he was horrified.

Finally, one of the cops grabbed Barry and started to take him away from the scene.

"Mom! Mom!" Barry shouted as the police officer took him away. The officer took Barry outside the house. He sat Barry down on bench on a bus stop that isn't far from the house.

Barry was about to demand an answer when he realized that the man who just him down was Joe West; a good friend of the family who is also the father Iris West, the girl Barry has had a crush on for a while now.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

The girl look at him with curiosity, Barry wasn't even sure if she heard what he just said. She walked around him, scanning his body from top to bottom.

"What are you doing?" Barry was kind of confused. This was his first time with someone could be deemed impossible, so he wasn't really what to expect. This girl was wearing a black tank top, a bright blue pants that were hiked just above her waist and a bright green over coat. Where she came from and what she was doing here Barry had no idea but he was excited to find out.

"Have we met before? You seem very familiar." The Girl asked.

"No, we haven't. That's why asked for your name." The girl didn't quit meet the definition strange just yet (for now the word to describe was aimless) but considering the random attire she was wearing Barry couldn't but wonder what kind of insanity this woman was going to bring into his life.

The Woman insisted again "Really? Are you sure we never we never met?"

"I am certain we have never met. Now what's your name?"

"Oh" It just then that some of her memory came back to her. "The Doctor. My name's the Doctor."

Barry was puzzled. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Barry!" Before Barry could comment, his adopted father had was running across the street, holding a tray with their coffee, looking for his son. When he stopped in front Barry and the Doctor, the first thing he noticed was the Doctor.

"Joe, this is the Doctor."

She's wearing a big green overcoat with yellow, blue and orange square patches on it. Her blue pants had big hole in her right knee, speaking of her pants, they were too big for her. Only by a couple of inches but still, the only thing holding her pants up were the black slacks.

"Hi," He turned back to Barry. "Barry, I just got a call from Captain Sing. We're needed at Star Labs."

"No Joe. I found it, I found the 'impossible'."

"Oh, Really?" Barry thought he would be excited but if anything Joe is concerned. Joe looked at the Doctor again, "Did this girl show you the 'impossible'?"

"Joe, she is the impossible!"

"Really? Is this girl the impossible?"

"Yes! You should-"

"Okay, who are you exactly?

"Hello, I the Doctor." The Doctor sticks out a stiff arm to offer a hand shake.

"Joe West." He shook the hand. "Nice to meet you." As Joe looked her up and down, looking for what was so remarkable about her. After ten seconds of scanning he didn't find anything that would be considered impossible. He noticed that her clothes were damaged; her pants had wholes ( a big whole over her knee cap), ugly scrapes all over her coat, there was rip in her shirt and those shoes looked like they exploded. 'Where did this girl come from?' he wondered.

"Ahh!" The Doctor shouted as her him jolted to the left and collapsing on the side walk. He didn't what was wrong with her so Joe pull out his cellphone to call an ambulance; but Barry, thinking he knew what it was, stopped Joe from dialing the number.

"Just watch." Barry said. Joe looked with confusion, "What are talking about Barry?"

"Do you know what's happening?" Joe asked.

"I don't know."

"It's okay." The Doctor said. "This is perfectly normal-Ah"

The Doctor felt several sharp jabs in her chest. "Oh, oh, oh."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked getting down to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to look him. That's when she felt her bone structure in chest dying, being replaced and readjusting to fit her new body. Her old bones began to crumble into the dust, making its way through her body to her throat.

The Doctor started coughing violently, trying to eject the dust from her body. She coughed violently for a minute, until she finally coughed up the biggest cloud of golden dust she had ever seen, sending it straight into Joe's face.

The doctor took in a few minutes to breath "Oh, much better" she said as she looked at Joe who was blinking out all the gold dust. She hopped to her feet and found her balance instantly.

Joe got up from the ground, feeling more annoyed than anything else he says "Okay Barry, you found the impossible. What do you want to do now?"


End file.
